


We’re Okay

by buskids_lovebot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buskids_lovebot/pseuds/buskids_lovebot
Summary: ever since daisy and jemma found fitz, daisy has been acting weird around him. so one day when a fitz chances upon daisy, both awake at 2am, he decides to confront her.





	We’re Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own headcanon on the scene where fitzdaisy settles what happens in s5. it’s a quick one so i apologise if there’s any mistakes in the story! if you have any feedback please let me know. i guess it’s pretty emotional so prepare yourselves.
> 
> written for laura (@fitzskimmonsing on twitter). without her this one shot would probably have stayed in my head and never see the light of day.
> 
> enjoy!

“Can’t sleep?” Fitz asked.

“Yea. You?” Daisy replied hastily. She sat on one of the high chairs, leaning herself on the kitchen island. She was obviously occupied by her thoughts.

Fitz nodded in reply to her question. He can’t help but notice Daisy acting weirdly around him ever since she and Jemma found him. No matter how much Fitz tried to pry from Jemma on what happened, she refused to disclose anything. At that point, he felt annoyed. Daisy treated him like a stranger, and it was tearing him inside out. He needed to know why. He looked at Daisy and contemplated what he was going to say.

“Okay look,” Fitz sighed and buried his face in his hands. He will figure out what to say as he went along. “Ever since you found me you have been so distant and cold towards me. I know something bad definitely happened between you and my past self. I asked about it and Jemma refuses to tell me anything...so can you please, just please, let me know? Because it sucks having you look at me like that and I don’t know what I’ve done. So please, just tell me,” 

Daisy stared at her shot glass, swirling her drink and watching the liquor swirl around lazily, before becoming still. In her heart she knew, a day like this was going to come sooner or later and she had to face it, whether she was ready or not. She inhaled slowly, bit her lips and let the words pour out of her mouth.

“More than a year ago in the distant future, I was taken by Kasius-“

“Kasius?” Fitz raised his eyebrow.

“Kree. Think of an evil smurf overlord,” Daisy replied. Fitz nodded slowly.

“He...wanted to have me on his side. He implanted a inhibitor on my neck and controlled when I could use my powers. In that future, the Earth was cracked open like an egg. I found out that I could possibly be the very person who cracked it into half. So I refused to have the inhibitor taken out, even after we got back to the present. Then came the fear dimension. It was our worst fears coming to life. And it was a stressful situation. You were extremely stressed out that you can’t figure out how to compress the Gravitonium to get that thingamajig of yours to close the dimension. So you broke. You had a psychic split and the doctor got out. He removed my inhibitor, all while I laid there tied down, begging him not to do it,” Daisy let out. Her eyes were fixated on her shot glass, swirling it every now and then. Her eyes were wistful but dreary.

“What happened next?” Fitz barely let out a whisper. He never expected it to be this bad. His mind begged him not to know more, but his heart knew he had to find out. His neck felt constricted, and his tears were beginning to cloud his vision.

“From that moment, I decided I’ll never forgive you. I didn’t want to have anything to do to you. I said things I never should have said. Everytime I saw you, I got reminded of how you gave me back the powers I so desperately hated. When you died, a small part of me gloated. You were dead, so you can’t have another psychic split and hurt anyone again. But day after day after day, I became more horrified with how I felt. Jemma doesn’t know this but for the first weeks I sat in bed awake, listening to her sob through the walls at the dead of the night. Sometimes she would talk, probably to the window, and I listened to every single word she said. Some of my nights were spent comforting her after a nightmare. Every single night she breaks her own heart and in the morning she somehow manages to repair it back up all over again. If that isn’t strength, I don’t know what is. Seeing Jemma never giving up on you made me hate my own thoughts. How can I be happy over the death of my best friend?”

Daisy paused and recollected herself. Her nose felt singed and she could feel the waterworks coming. She spent many lonely nights sitting by her window, gazing at the colourful swirls that painted the dark galaxy. The silence became a companion, one that comforted her on some days, annoyed her on others. Somedays guilt creeped up on her and she thought of the different scenarios in which she’ll see Fitz again. What will she say? Will she hug him immediately? She was sure she thought of this particular scenario before, and what she would say. However, the words were all lost. She sniffled and glanced at Fitz. At this point he settled himself down beside her. She drank what was the remaining in her glass and continued.

“Those quiet nights provided revelation. I realised I should have forgiven you. You weren’t the architect of the Doctor’s actions, you were the victim. When I was infected by Hive, all I could do was watch as Hive controlled by body and actions. Then I realised that must have been what you felt too, the helplessness and desperation. You were the one who reeled me back in after Hive. You were the one that led me through difficult times, how you help me hid the fact that I am Inhuman. I owe you everything. So it was only right to get you back home,” Daisy tapped her fingers on the shot glass, finally plucking up the courage to look at Fitz straight in the eye. His cheeks were covered with streaks of tears, and his blue eyes glimmered in the light.

Fitz wringed his trembling fingers together and took a few deep and shaky breaths. Hot tears were tumbling down his cheeks and his lips quivered. He was at a loss of words and all he could do was to stare at Daisy’s empty shot glass.

“I...” Fitz began, searching his brain for words to form. “I would do anything to fix our friendship. I’m so sorry-“ 

“Hey,” Daisy said. Her voice was firm but kind. “I forgive you. Knock this into your head. I don’t blame you for anything. Now all you have to do for me is to take care of Jemma. Love her and treasure her. This past year hasn’t exactly been kind to her. And past you did promise to never leave her side, so keep that promise for me,” Daisy revealed a small smile. 

Despite what Daisy said, Fitz still felt the guilt gnaw him away. Knock this into your head. It’s not your fault. He stopped crying by now, but his eyes were still misty with tears.

“We’re okay?” Daisy asked. She hopped off her high chair and opened her arms.

Fitz stepped into her arms. Daisy laced her arms around his shoulders and him on her back. In that singular moment, everything melted away as they buried themselves in their embrace. They haven’t hugged in more than a year, but it felt like a day hadn’t gone since they hugged one another; the warmth felt so familiar.

“I love you, you know that?” Daisy said into Fitz’s shoulder, her voice coming out muffled.

“I know. I love you too,” Fitz replied, as they untangle from their embrace. Daisy smirked slightly and patted Fitz’s shoulder. 

As Daisy cleaned up, Fitz stood at the doorway, leaning against the door frame. His eyes followed Daisy and let his thoughts ran. A lot happened and things between them will never be the same. It’s a new beginning, another chance for them to start again. As Daisy finished and they slowly made their back to their rooms together, Fitz can’t help but think:

We’re okay.


End file.
